1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and, more particularly, to methods and devices for accessing the mammalian urinary tract. In one application, the present invention relates to methods and devices for providing access to the ureter and kidney.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of diagnostic or therapeutic procedures involves the introduction of a device through a natural access pathway. A general objective of access systems, which have been developed for this purpose, is to minimize the cross-sectional area of the access lumen, while maximizing the available space for the diagnostic or therapeutic instrument. These procedures are especially suited for the urinary tract of the human or other mammal. The urinary tract is relatively short and substantially free from the tortuosity found in many endovascular applications.
Ureteroscopy is an example of one type of therapeutic interventional procedure that relies on a natural access pathway. Ureteroscopy is a minimally invasive procedure that can be used to provide access to the upper urinary tract. Ureteroscopy is utilized for procedures such as stone extraction, stricture treatment, or stent placement.
To perform a procedure in the ureter, a cystoscope is placed into the bladder through the urethra. A guidewire is next placed, through the working channel of the cystoscope and under direct visual guidance, into the target ureter. Once guidewire control is established, the cystoscope is removed and the guidewire is left in place. A ureteral sheath or catheter is next advanced through the urethra over the guidewire, through the bladder and on into the ureter. The guidewire may now be removed to permit instrumentation of the ureteral sheath or catheter.
Current techniques involve advancing a flexible, 10 to 18 French, ureteral catheter with integral flexible, tapered obturator over the guidewire. Because axial pressure is required to advance and place each catheter, care must be taken to avoid kinking the tapered catheter during advancement so as not to compromise the working lumen of the catheter through which instrumentation, such as ureteroscopes and stone extractors, must now be placed.
One of the issues that arise during ureteroscopy is the presence of an obstruction or stenosis in the ureter, which is sometimes called a stricture, that prohibits a catheter with a large enough working channel from being able to be advanced into the ureter. Such conditions may preclude the minimally invasive approach and require more invasive surgical procedures in order to complete the task. Urologists may be required to use catheters with sub optimal central lumen size because they are the largest catheters that can be advanced to the proximal end of the ureter. Alternatively, urologists may start with a larger catheter and then need to downsize to a smaller catheter, a technique that results in a waste of time and expenditure. Finally, a urologist may need to dilate the ureter with a dilation system before placing the current devices, again a waste of time and a need for multiple devices to perform the procedure. In most cases, it is necessary for the urologist to perform fluoroscopic evaluation of the ureter to determine the presence or absence of strictures and what size catheter would work for a given patient.
Additional information regarding ureteroscopy can be found in Su, L, and Sosa, R. E., Ureteroscopy and Retrograde Ureteral Access, Campbell's Urology, 8th ed, vol. 4, pp. 3306-3319 (2002), Chapter 97. Philadelphia, Saunders, and Moran, M. E., editor, Advances in Ureteroscopy, Urologic Clinics of North America, vol. 31, No. 1 (February 2004).
A need therefore remains for improved access technology, which allows a device to be transluminally passed through a relatively small diameter duct, while accommodating the introduction of relatively large diameter instruments. It would be beneficial if a urologist did not need to inventory and use a range of catheter diameters. It would be far more useful if one catheter diameter could fit the majority of patients. Ideally, the catheter would be able to enter a vessel or body lumen with a diameter of 6 to 10 French or smaller, and be able to pass instruments through a central lumen that was 12 to 18 French. These requirements appear to be contradictory but can be resolved by the invention described below.